


Dream Home

by Lephise



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mikey-centric - Freeform, Minor Spoilers, eps are brought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lephise/pseuds/Lephise
Summary: “The changing colors of the sky, the fresh wind, the glittering ocean in the horizon... You’ve thought about that right? Seeing those everyday? Just, living above ground. In a nice house. Man.”Donnie paused, being the sole witness of the exact picture he was describing. Looking to Leo and Raph, he feels like they can imagine it, at least. Mikey’s earnest heart more than made up for his simple, short vocabulary.“If we were...” Mikey paused, glancing to the floor now, suddenly aware of the weight of his words and track of thought. “... People, you know?”





	Dream Home

“Hard as nails!” Donnie and Mikey cheered with a high five as they were finally free from the rollercoaster that was whole days’ worth Cuddle Cakes Puppy Rescue volunteer work, followed by a car chase with Repo Mantis when he attempted to cheat them out of their deal. The wind felt great against their faces, and over the water, the rush was just fantastic. Briefly, Mikey considered how fortunate it was that the bridge road was clear. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to stretch out his arms behind him with a satisfied yawn, turning to his brother. No people to worry about the two conspicuous mutants on an even more conspicuous movie vehicle. Open road, and it was like the whole world was their moon buggy’s oyster.

Still, Mikey had to ponder aloud. As cool and flashy as that last move of theirs was;

“You don’t think he’s dead, do you?”

“Eh, cheaters never prosper.”

Cue a big frown. If Donnie weren’t driving, it probably would’ve been accompanied by an elbow to the ribs.

“... _D._ ”

“No, Michel, I don’t think he’s dead.” Donnie laughs, as he stretched his fingers and clenched the wheel again. “Sorry, I’m just TOO hyped about all the upgrades I’m gonna give this bad boy.”

And Mikey can see it, Donnie’s grinning to himself even wider than he ever had in the junkyard. Mikey was excited about the prospect of getting home and taking a nap that lasts about a week. Donnie’s mind was still going a mile a minute. Donnie called himself a hacker sometimes. Mikey wonders if he’s hacked like, life’s rules too. The way he carried himself sure said that sometimes. Probably going to end up hurt easiest because he’s not hard shelled? Bam, the most versatile member of their team with his staunch discipline and extensive technology. People can’t fly anytime they want? Guess what, now one turtle can, smug scientist laughter in tow. He might’ve been condescending now and then and run his mouth long after he and the other brothers have tuned out, but Mikey admired his brother. And they did a lot of good for those puppies.

His initial silence must have surprised Donnie, because his followup words are louder to bring him back to earth.

“C’mon Mikey, we’re mutants.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Mikey smiled, taking the rest of the trip back to the lair to breathe and take the air in.

He was hoping Donnie would prod more to reminisce about the past few days, but he doesn’t notice. Mikey half expected that. _That’s fine, I’m tired anyway_ , he convinces himself. The sunset above them is dreamy, and he wishes the breeze would stay with him forever. The water beside them reflect the birds crying overhead. He can see the very rare stars not defeated by the light pollution of New York City start to come in too. Michelangelo takes the horizon and holds it in his heart. He wonders about capturing it in art form, but he doesn’t have enough confidence in his skills to see that happening.

And in the passing minutes, the orange hues fade into purple, and into black. Mikey misses it already.

Donnie turns the headlights on.

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you guys hung out with puppies without me.” Raphael was indignant, arms crossed. That was about what Donnie and Mikey both expected when they started their project with Todd.

The brothers sat at the couches in a circle-- well, Donnie on the floor, catching up with a hot pizza for dinner. That poor delivery guy was getting used to delivering down through a grate, but not without first asking them if they were dodgy criminals. Todd wasn’t a bad cook, in fact, he was great, but pizza always felt like something special to them. It felt like a celebration of their brotherhood.

“You know, you might be the one person who would’ve had an even harder time than Mikey. He was starting to nickname them.”

Mikey yawned, starting to talk while it trailed. “I miss the li’l mischief makers already. Not their poop though. Don’t remember how long it took to shovel everythin’.”

“Gross.” Leonardo laughed, eating a slice while seated upside down because he cared not for the rules of mankind.

“That sounds like a real drag. Now, Mikey, I can see, but you Don, I can’t believe you sold your soul to balls of fluff and lemonade.” Donnie returns that accusation with a glare.

Mikey had a finger raised ready to reveal the true complicated reason of helping Todd, but fortunately he still had pizza in his mouth, and Donnie reading his mind, leaned forward and did a swift side-to-side of his hand against his throat.

Right, don’t talk about his next project.

“Har-de-har-har Mr. Nardo, let’s just say I was inspired by Mikey.”

“... Aww.” Mikey thought it too, but Raph was the one who said it. Leo’s grin just widened more from the ineffectual name calling. Two can play that game.

“Soft shell, soft heart~”

“I am going to eviscerate you.”

“No evisuh... --Whatever you just said. It sounds violent.”

Biggest brother to the rescue with a raised arm, already knowing it’s not serious, but this was their routine. Donnie exaggerated a rolling of his eyes, while Leo snickered some more for good measure. Mikey grinned to himself. He thinks again, about pictures he wishes he could take in his brain, and keep them there forever.

They ate on in relative silence for a couple minutes, when Mikey hummed sadly, staring at the last slice in his hands. An indicator enough he felt a little off; he was only beaten by Raph when it came to appetite. His feet swung back and forth against the couch, to the quiet hum of a nature show on TV. Birds danced extravagantly under the sun, attracting mates to live with them in their decorated nests.

“I’m jealous.”

“Excusa?” Leo raised a metaphorical brow, face turned to his cheek.

Ah, he didn’t mean to say that so loud. Mikey laughed nervously, no getting out of it now, he had three pairs of big brother eyes on him.

“Of that guy we helped, Todd. Well, when I designed that house, I was thinking like... living above ground! It started out for him, then I began thinking, what if it was OUR house. It’s not like I haven’t thought about it before. I wanted to put things in it that we would’ve liked. And...”

Mikey sighed, looking up.

“The changing colors of the sky, the fresh wind, the glittering ocean in the horizon... You’ve thought about that right? Seeing those everyday? Just, living above ground. In a nice house. Man.”

Donnie paused, being the sole witness of the exact picture he was describing. Looking to Leo and Raph, he feels like they can imagine it, at least. Mikey’s earnest heart more than made up for his simple, short vocabulary.

“If we were...” Mikey paused, glancing to the floor now, suddenly aware of the weight of his words and track of thought. “... People, you know?”

A fantasy that each of them has indulged at least once in their lives, and sometimes revisit. The atmosphere had become heavier, and Mikey regretted letting his thoughts out. He had all the capability to retract in his shell, but he couldn’t retract the words. Before he can apologize, Leo’s spoken.

“It’s not like Dad’s strict with our outings, but...” And Leo looked at each of them, Donnie, Raph, and finally Mikey’s downcast expression. He smiled sadly, knowing it’s not what their baby brother wants to hear.

“Their world’s not our world.”

Raph chastised his straightforwardness with a quiet breath, “Leo.”

Leo put his hands beside his head and backflipped into a stand, holding Mikey’s shoulders and making him look up.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t have camping trips. And maybe when Donnie gets a job, we can get April a house. Then we can hang there so much that we basically live there!”

“Oh, April won’t like that.” Raph snickered at the mental image.

“Excuse me, why am I the only one getting a job.”

“Let’s just say you’re ~ _inspired by Mikey~_ , and, the one with the Internet know-how, remember?” Leo tapped his forehead, and Donnie returns a scoff.

“We’ve also got a starting up underground mutant community, you slacker.”

Raph scratched his cheek, not wanting to get sidetracked with the middle kids’ casual bickering.

“Well... how ‘bout you tell us a li’l about your dream house, Mikey?”

Mikey shook his head with a grin.

“You don’t have to indulge me guys. It was just a passing thought. I mean, check out the way we decked the sewer! Already really awesome, right? My tags, the lights Donnie installed, Raph’s work carryin’ furniture here, Leo’s plants...”

“Mikey.” Raph turned his face stern for a second, and it was soft the next. Mikey knew from his tone despite the bluntness, it’s a suggestion, not an order. He returned his big brother’s smile. “Just tell us.”

“Yeah dude, your ideas are great.” Leo elected to seat beside Donnie now, as if the two of them were little kids at storytime. “But eat your last slice of pizza first before I do it for you, you goof.”

“Oh, right.” Mikey sheepishly laughed, taking a bite way too big than is advisible, but normal for his standards.

Donnie shook his head, turning away from him in jest.

“What a relief, sheesh if you took longer, we might have had to check you for Rat Flu.”

“Don’t even joke about that, Donnie. Who knows when that’ll strike this year.” Raph shuddered, rubbing his arms. “We gotta be prepared.”

“Good start, good start! We’re getting better air conditioning for Dad, which won’t freeze the rest of us over.” Mikey nodded his head, then slammed his hands onto his feet, face serious as he turned to each brother. “So, you’re all with me, right? Come with me to this world: A place all our own, no rules, no need to be careful, no capitalist barriers.”

“A pool so we can make Cannonball Day everyday?” Leo grinned, and subsequently leaning an elbow against Donnie’s shoulder.

“I’m guessing from Leo’s extremely subtle body language that I’ll be the one refilling that with a gizmo, but I’m down for that.” Donnie smirked, already turning his bracelet’s interface on to at least write down the idea.

Leo does a little fist pump, mouthing ‘Woo!’

Raphael twiddled his thumbs, shyer about his request, “You think you could make a smaller-scale, but still reasonably huge house for my bears, Mike?”

Mikey scoffs, confident, “My brother, we don’t even need the big house for that, we are in for making that reality THIS second. ... After the fluffy muses speak to me.”

“So, before you get carried away with what we want, what about your precious sky, Mikey?” Donnie put his chin to his hand, studying his expression. Raph looks offended at being interrupted, but given the subject it only lasts a second before he joins in with the inquiring gaze.

“True, true, can’t let our Michel _angel_ o get too angelic on us. My dudes, I have cracked the code.” Leo spread his arms and legs out dramatically at this incredibly new revelation that they remember every few months.

Mikey laughed at the sight of Leo weighing further against a bending Donnie, his brothers were giving him too much credit considering he asked for the input, but he'll take it, he knew a losing battle in protesting. So for now, he'd keep the creativity train going.

“Well, we gotta keep the classic Christmas lights around the hallway for the stars. But you know... for the sky itself, I think I can paint all the walls. It can be whatever time we want, depending on the room we enter!”

If it was for his brothers, he knew he could make the best sky. He had all but forgotten his doubts earlier; their bright eyes on their own, they seemed like the stars he was looking for. And they were already his.

* * *

 

Splinter stood in silence in the shadow under the tunnel’s frame, hearing his sons’ laughter resonate through the room, and out into the center. It was about time he told them to sleep, but this seemed a sacred moment that he dared not interrupt in its magic. He reflected on the life that he had once known, that he knew he would never be able to return to. Compared to his sons, he wasn’t sure which was better or worse. Fantasies of a better life. Was this all he could grant them?

His ear twitched, hearing Red whisper it’s about time they get some sleep. Ah, his eldest being responsible, that was good. The younger two yawned, almost at the same time, while Purple fussed he had too much to work on. Was that a threat of wrestling him to bed? That was probably fair, Purple didn’t know what a healthy sleeping schedule looked like for all his intellect.

Orange’s voice brings out a final parting phrase for the night, “Love you guys.”

An echoing of goodnights.

A pity, Splinter was almost hoping they’d talk on for longer. He sighed. Inside, he calculated the amount of time it would take, given the pacing of their steps to their individual rooms. It had been a while since he had done it last, but he felt like giving them some forehead kisses while they were unawares.

Or maybe they weren’t actually asleep. They were fledgling ninjas, after all, he should be disappointed if they don’t wake, as a teacher. But as his sons, they at least granted their father that politeness, and he appreciated it.

His ear twitched again. He should move in about fifteen minutes.

In the meanwhile, he supposed he could return the Lou Jitsu DVD into its case from the player. Maybe it was time they have another family movie marathon soon, their schedules permitting. Splinter hummed quietly along his steps, to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so I had this concept that Mikey designed the house for Todd since the Repo Mantis preview months ago? And now I had to rush it because Rise Discord wants GOODS for Turtober and I gotta help deliver. Yeesh I'm so rusty but I love these boys. I love them so much.


End file.
